Engel
by Kuraiko
Summary: Nataku ist ein Erddrache, bestimmt dazu, die Menschheit auszulöschen. Kotori ist die Unschuld in Person. Sie treffen sich, im Licht des blutroten Sonnenuntergangs. Doch wer hat hier Flügel...?


Ich wollte das hier schreiben. Warum? Weil der Charakter Nataku mich fasziniert. Sowohl er als auch Kotori werden im Manga als „Engel" bezeichnet. Welche Wahrheit steckt dahinter? Diese Fanfiction ist mein Versuch, eine Antwort zu finden.

Disclaimer: alle Ehre gebührt CLAMP.

**„Engel"**

**Juli 2004-07-30**

-- "Nataku hat nicht einmal ein Geschlecht. Sexless… weder Gefühle noch Geschlecht, wie ein Engel!" --

Die Sonne ging unter. Zwar wurde der eigentliche Sonnenuntergang von den Hochhäusern Tokyos verdeckt, aber der rote Schimmer durchzog den ganzen Himmel und entfaltete seine volle Pracht über den Köpfen der Menschen in dieser hochmodernen Stadt. Die Fenster der Gebäude schienen Feuer gefangen zu haben. Die Schatten waren lang und schwarz.

Kotori bezweifelte, dass viele Bewohner Tokyos diesem Spektakel auch nur die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Die wenigen, die zu dieser Zeit noch zu Fuß unterwegs waren, beeilten sich, nach Hause zu kommen, um der kalten Atmosphäre der Großstadt zu entkommen, während die zahlreichen Autofahrer sich in ihren Kleinwägen gegen die Umwelt abgeriegelt hatten. Die Straßen waren verstopft wie immer, an diesen Anblick waren längst alle gewöhnt. Kotori wartete geduldig darauf, dass die Ampel von Rot auf Grün umsprang, und huschte dann schnell auf die andere Straßenseite, um sich nicht länger als nötig der Gefahr auszusetzen, die gereizte Fahrer hinter Lenkrädern darstellten.

Als sie die Hauptverkehrsstraße verließ, wurde es ruhig. Weg von den künstlichen Lichtern erschien die Dämmerung noch wilder und schöner. Kotori schlenderte den Weg entlang und beobachtete, wie sich die Umgebung unter dem verändernden Lichteinfall verwandelte. Das Laub der Bäume raschelte leise unter einem leichten Windstoß. Ein Vogel wurde aufgescheucht und beschwerte sich flötend über die grobe Behandlung. Kotori lächelte und winkte ihm zu.

Es war selten, dass sie allein nach Hause ging. Normalerweise ließ Fuma, ihr großer Bruder, sie keinen Schritt ohne seine Begleitung tun. Aber heute war er den ganzen Tag lang nicht da, weil seine Basketballmannschaft ein Freundschaftsspiel an einer der anderen Schulen durchführte. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht gehen wollen, aber Kotori war es schließlich doch noch gelungen ihn zu überzeugen. Schließlich sollte er nicht ihretwegen seine Chance verpassen, allen sein Talent zu demonstrieren! Und es war ja nicht so, dass sie völlig allein im Haus blieb. Ihr Vater war zwar öfter im Schrein als im Wohngebäude, aber er war immer in der Nähe, so dass sich Kotori nicht zu fürchten brauchte. Und sie war ja schließlich keine acht Jahre alt mehr.

Völlig in den Anblick versunken, der sich ihr darbot, ging Kotori die Straße entlang und achtete gar nicht groß auf anderes. Sie war von Natur aus ein vertrauensvoller Mensch. Das Leben war hart und grausam. Die Menschen waren daran gewöhnt und benahmen sich dementsprechend. Aber in Kotoris Nähe schien die Welt plötzlich ein anderer Ort zu sein, von einem Licht beleuchtet, das sie unbewusst durch ihre verträumten Augen und ihre zarten Bewegungen ausstrahlte. In ihrer Nähe konnte man nicht kalt und grausam sein. Man wollte nur noch dieses Lächeln sehen, diesen unschuldigen Blick eines Engels. Es war wie ein Zauber.

Aber auch er hielt nicht immer.

Kotori fühlte sich plötzlich am Handgelenk ergriffen. Bevor sie mehr als einen kurzen Schrei der Überraschung ausstoßen konnte, wirbelte sie jemand herum und drückte sie gegen die nächste Hauswand. Der Jemand erwies sich als ein hoch gewachsener Jugendlicher, vielleicht um die achtzehn Jahre, mit dunklem strubbligen Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel, und kalten Augen. Er war nicht allein. Ein gleichaltriger Junge, dessen Gesicht auffällige Aknenarben aufwies, bückte sich ebengerade nach der Schultasche, die Kotori fallen gelassen hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, wie er rücksichtslos darin herumwühlte und ihre ganzen Schulhefte achtlos auf den Boden schmiss.

„Keinen Mucks, Kleine!", zischte derjenige, der sie festhielt, und Kotori presste die Lippen aufeinander, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Sein Griff war sehr fest und tat weh.

_Was wollen sie von mir? _Sie hatte Angst zu laut zu atmen und bekam trotzdem keine Luft. _Ich habe doch gar nichts Wertvolles bei mir! Ich… ich wollte doch nur nach Hause…_

Als der Zweite endlich ihr Portemonnaie gefunden und umgestülpt hatte, schnaubte er verächtlich. „Das ist alles? Lausige 200 Yen?"

„Na los, Kleine! Wo hast du den Rest?" Sein Druck auf ihrem Arm verstärkte sich. Kotori stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich… habe nichts mehr…", brachte sie hervor. „Ich komme gerade… aus der Schule…"

„Tatsächlich?" Er grinste. „Ein süßes kleines Schulmädchen also." Der andere schleuderte das Portemonnaie auf den Haufen mit den übrigen Sachen.

„Eins, das keine Kohle hat!", fauchte er. Wütend funkelte er seinen Kumpan an. „Das ging ja wohl voll daneben!"

„Ach, warum denn?" Er sah seinen Freund nicht an, während er sprach; seine dunklen Augen blieben auf Kotori gerichtet. Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauder über den Rücken. Seine Stimme… warum redete er so?

_Onii-chan__… warum bist du bloß nicht hier?_

Der andere hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit inzwischen auch Kotori zugewandt. Er verzog das Gesicht und warf dann prüfende Blicke nach allen Seiten. Sie waren allein. Die Straße schien wie ausgestorben.

„Hn. Okay, aber beeil dich", sagte er harsch. „Wenn wir deinetwegen zu spät kommen, reiß ich dir den Kopf ab."

„Schon gut. Dauert nicht lang…"

Kotori erstarrte, als seine andere Hand an ihrem Körper entlang glitt. Instinktiv bäumte sie sich auf, aber er verdrehte hart ihren Arm und ließ sie vor Schmerzen aufschreien.

„Nicht so laut, verdammt!", zischte der andere alarmiert.

„Hast du gehört, Kleine?" Er lachte. „Halt lieber die Klappe, sonst wird mein Kumpel nachhelfen… und er ist nicht besonders zimperlich mit kleinen Mädchen…"

Kotori hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber schon lief ein Rinnsal über ihre Wange. Sie wollte schreien und treten, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es nichts als weitere Schmerzen bringen würde.

Wie konnten Menschen nur so grausam sein? Wieso tat man so etwas? Warum musste so etwas passieren? Warum ausgerechnet ihr?

_Hilfe… Onii-chan! Vater! Bitte… _

_Helft mir doch…_

„Hör auf… Bitte hör auf…" Ihr Flehen amüsierte ihn. Er verdrehte wieder ihren Arm und beobachtete, wie weitere Tränen sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten. Einzelne Haarsträhnen hingen Kotori ins Gesicht, die großen Augen waren ängstlich niedergeschlagen, sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

_Onii-chan!_

Es war jedoch nicht ihr Bruder, der auf ihren mentalen Hilfeschrei antwortete. Es war jemand, dem sie noch nie zuvor begegnet war. „Ihr habt doch gehört, was sie gesagt hat."

Diese Worte aus dem Nirgendwo ließ ihre beiden Peiniger überrascht zusammenzucken. Wie eine Person fuhren sie herum und sahen sich mit einer ungewöhnlichen Gestalt konfrontiert.

Das erste, was an ihm auffiel, war wohl sein Haar. Es war völlig weiß und fiel ihm frei über das Gesicht. Die einzelnen Haarsträhnen verbargen allerdings nicht das seltsame Zeichen, welches auf seiner Stirn prangte. Es sah aus wie eine dreiblättrige Blume und hob sich mit seiner lila Farbe von der hellen Haut ab, die nur selten mit dem Sonnenlicht in Berührung zu kommen schien. Die Augen waren auch merkwürdig. Vielleicht lag es an dem Licht der Dämmerung, aber sie schienen eine ähnliche Farbe zu haben wie das Symbol, ein intensives Lila, dessen klarer Blick durch die jungen Männer hindurch zu gehen schien. Die Kleidung wurde dabei fast schon in den Hintergrund gedrängt – das unvermeidliche Lila auf einem weiten Mantel, der mit seinen goldenen Verzierungen unleugbar altmodisch wirkte, und dazu eine lockere weiße Hose.

Um seinen Körper waren schmale weiße Leinentücher geschlungen. Oder war es nur ein einziges sehr langes Stück – vielleicht ein Schal? Kotori kam es im ersten Moment der Verwirrung so vor, als würden sich die Tücher von selbst bewegen, als führten sie ein Eigenleben. Aber das war ja völlig unmöglich…

Der Jugendliche, der Kotoris Tasche geplündert hatte, erlangte zuerst seine Fassung wieder. „Hau ab. Das hier geht dich gar nichts an!" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Fremden änderte sich nicht, immer noch völlig ausdruckslos streifte sein Blick kurz Kotoris bleiches Gesicht. Sie konnte auf einmal wieder atmen.

_Wer ist das?_

„Es macht den Anschein, dass ihr das Mädchen mit Gewalt festhaltet", sagte er, ohne den eingeworfenen Kommentar zu beachten. „Also lasst sie los." Seine Stimme klang überraschend jung, war aber genauso neutral wie sein Gesichtsausdruck.

_Sein? _Auf einmal war sich Kotori nicht mehr sicher, ob es sich tatsächlich um einen „ihn" handelte.

„Ey, bist du blöd, oder was?", schnappte der, der Kotori für sich beanspruchte. „Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, schlag ich dir die Fresse ein!... Was soll das Ding da auf deinem Gesicht eigentlich, machst du Werbung für Mitsubishi??"

Kein Muskel zuckte in dem androgynen Gesicht. „Ihr wollt sie also nicht gehen lassen." Es war eine Feststellung.

„Der ist wohl echt dämlich, wie?" Er gab seinem Kumpel einen Wink. „Los, mach ihn alle, ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf Zeitverschwendung." Er fasste Kotori fester und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Ts!" Der andere zog ein Messer aus der Tasche. „Das nächste mal erledigst du deinen Scheiß selber!" Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf seinen Gegner, bereit die Klinge in seinem Bauch zu versenken. Kotori schrie auf. Sie wollte wegsehen, aber irgendetwas, eine Art widerwilliger Faszination, bannte sie als hilfsloser Zuschauer an Ort und Stelle.

Der Fremde rührte sich nicht, bis es fast schon zu spät war. Als das Messer heran war, bewegte er leicht die Hände und das weiße Stoffstück erwachte zum Leben. Es schlang sich um die Klinge und riss sie ohne weiteres aus den Händen des Angreifers. Dieser konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig abbremsen und prallte mit vollem Schwung gegen den Weißhaarigen. Obwohl er kleiner und zierlicher war als der andere, wankte der Junge nicht einmal. Stattdessen ergriff er die Handgelenke seines Gegners und schleuderte ihn mit einem Ruck gegen die Hauswand, an der Kotori stand.

Das Ganze war so schnell vor sich gegangen, dass sie kaum hatte blinzeln können. Erst als der Jugendliche an der Wand in sich zusammensackte und ein mitleiderregendes Stöhnen von sich gab, wurde ihr klar, was passiert war.

_Wie ist das möglich? _Hatte sie gerade eben tatsächlich gesehen, wie der vermeintliche Schal…?

„Was… was bist du denn für einer?" Kotoris Peiniger schien die gleiche verrückte Halluzination gehabt zu haben. Er starrte den schlanken, weißhaarigen Jungen an, als hätte sich dieser soeben als Graf Dracula zu erkennen gegeben.

„Du solltest sie jetzt loslassen", sagte Dracula in diesem Moment, mit der gleichen tonlosen Stimme wie vorhin. Als hätte er gerade nicht jemanden niedergestreckt, der gut das Doppelte seines eigenen Gewichts hatte.

Der junge Mann ließ Kotori los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Es… ich…" Er schluckte schwer und sein Blick wanderte zwischen seinem bewusstlosen Freund und seinem Gegner umher.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen", schlug dieser ihm vor. Nach einem letzten panikerfüllten Blick rannte er los, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Kotori schnappte nach Luft. Auf einmal fühlten sich ihre Beine ganz schwach an, sie musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen, um aufrecht stehen bleiben zu können.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ihr Retter. Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Ja… ja, es geht mir gut. D-danke, dass du mir… geholfen hast."

Er nickte knapp und musterte kurz den Jugendlichen, der immer noch nicht sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. „Du solltest gehen, bevor er aufwacht", sagte er und wandte sich von ihr ab. Kotori wurde klar, dass er sie verlassen wollte. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr schutzlos und allein.

„Nein, warte!", rief sie und lief sogleich rot an. Was war nur in sie gefahren?... Sie spürte seinen abwartenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Er hatte wirklich merkwürdige Augen. Aber irgendwie fühlte Kotori so etwas wie Vertrauen zu ihm in sich aufsteigen.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Ich… ich muss noch ein ganzes Stück gehen, bis ich zuhause ankomme. Würdest du… würdest du mich bis dahin begleiten?" Ihre Röte vertiefte sich, als er nicht gleich reagierte, sondern ihre Worte zu überdenken schien. Schließlich nickte er.

„Gut."

Ihr wurde gleich leichter ums Herz. Diesmal fiel ihr Lächeln wesentlich überzeugender aus.

_Er ist bestimmt kein schlechter Mensch. Seltsam, ja… aber hinter seinen Augen verbirgt sich eine sanfte Seele. Ich spüre es ganz deutlich._

Sie hob ihre Sachen vom Boden auf und packte ihre Schultasche neu. Zum Glück war ihr Portemonnaie nicht zerrissen – es war ein Geschenk von ihrem Vater und sie hütete es sorgfältig.

„So, wir können gehen!" Ihre Stimme klang schon wieder fröhlich. Die Dämmerung war wieder schön.

Als sie nebeneinander die Straße entlang gingen, warf Kotori ihm vorsichtige Seitenblicke zu. Sie konnte immer noch nicht entscheiden, wie alt er sein mochte. Er war nur ein Stück größer als sie selbst und das wollte was heißen. Und dann dieser merkwürdige Schal…

Auch wenn er bemerkt haben sollte, dass sie ihn neugierig musterte, der fremde Junge reagierte nicht darauf. Sein Blick war strikt geradeaus gerichtet, die lilafarbenen Augen gleichzeitig klar wie Glas, aber trotzdem verschlossen.

Das Schweigen begann Kotori unangenehm zu werden. Sie räusperte sich leicht und lief rot an.

„Äh… wie… wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte sie und lächelte nervös. „Also ich bin Kotori! Kotori Monou."

Ein rätselhafter Blick streifte sie kurz. „Ich… werde Nataku genannt", sagte der Junge.

„Nataku? Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Name!" Sie beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Aber er ist sehr schön, wirklich!"

„Es ist nur ein Name."

„Kotori… das bedeutet kleiner Vogel!", erklärte sie, nur um etwas zu sagen. „Meine Mutter hat mich so genannt, weil ein Vogel an mein Bettchen geflogen kam, als ich noch ein Säugling war. Ich mag Vögel und du?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Er klang desinteressiert.

Kotori senkte betreten den Blick zu Boden und biss leicht ihre Unterlippe an.

_Was rede ich da?... Er bereut es bestimmt inzwischen mir geholfen zu haben. Ich bin aber auch so schrecklich einfältig…_

„Nataku, so hieß ein Dämon", sagte er plötzlich. Kotori sah schnell auf, aber er starrte immer noch geradeaus. Der Schal bewegte sich leicht. Vielleicht nur der Wind. „Ein Dämon aus der chinesischen Mythologie. Er wurde aus einem Klumpen Fleisch geformt und dann mit Leben erfüllt. Aber er besaß keine Seele."

Ein Auto rauschte an den beiden vorbei. Ihre Schritte passten sich einander an. Natakus Stimme war monoton, als würde er nur etwas wiedergeben, was er zigmal gehört hatte.

„Keine Seele… er konnte nichts empfinden." Kotori fühlte ein seltsames Kribbeln, als er das sagte. „Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, er atmete, sein Herz schlug. Aber im Innern war er leer. Nur ein lebender Körper."

Auf einmal sah er sie direkt an. „Ich bin Nataku."

Kotori musste schlucken. Er hatte so einen durchdringenden Blick… nicht wie ein Mensch. Unwillkürlich tauchte der Vergleich in ihren Gedanken auf: wie ein Dämon. Schnell schüttelte sie die Vorstellung ab. Unsinn…!

Es war die längste Rede, die sie von ihm gehört hatte. Sie beschloss auf seine Worte einzugehen.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich das sage… aber ich finde, das klingt ziemlich frei erfunden." Der Boden war wieder ihrem Blick ausgesetzt, diesmal aber, weil sie es nicht wagte, ihn anzusehen. „Ein Wesen ohne Gefühle. Das kann es doch gar nicht geben!" Ihre Wangen waren heiß.

Natakus Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr. Sein Schritt stockte kurz, dann fing er sich wieder. „Warum nicht?", erkundigte er sich. Nur so viel. Aber Kotori kam es vor, als spräche auf einmal Interesse aus seiner Stimme.

Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Na ja… sobald man anfängt zu leben, strömt die Umwelt auf einen ein… und man kann diesem Einfluss nicht entkommen. Jeder denkt und nimmt die Umgebung war… und man reagiert auch darauf, auch wenn man es nicht direkt will. So entwickeln sich Gefühle." Sie lächelte unsicher.

„Aber wenn man gar nicht wirklich ein Teil dieser Umwelt ist?"

„Das geht nun wirklich nicht!" Kotori zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du lebst doch in dieser Welt! Also geht sie dich auch etwas an!"

„Warum? Menschen werden geboren und sterben… sie entwickeln Gefühle… aber wenn man _erschaffen_ wurde? Wenn… der Versuch missglückt ist? Wenn anstelle eines Menschen etwas anderes dabei herausgekommen ist?" Nataku zögerte kurz. „Wenn das Ergebnis ein _Fehler_ ist… ohne Menschlichkeit… Ohne Seele, wie kann man da etwas empfinden?"

Sie schaute Nataku ins makellose Gesicht. „Und woher willst du wissen, dass dieser Dämon keine Seele hatte? Wie will man das definieren?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an, ihre Stimme schwoll an mit Überzeugung. „Jedes Lebewesen hat eine Seele! Und jedes Lebewesen ist in der Lage zu empfinden. Ob nun Schmerz oder Wut, Trauer oder Freude… etwas ist immer da. Wenn jemand absolut nichts fühlen würde… dann wäre er doch bereits tot!..."

Sie waren stehen geblieben. Kotoris Hand umklammerte fest den Griff ihrer Schultasche. Natakus weißes Haar schimmerte im letzten Licht der sterbenden Sonne.

Kotori holte kurz Luft und senkte den Kopf. „Entschuldige… ich habe gar kein Recht, dich mit meiner Meinung zu belästigen…" Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und unterbrachen den Blickkontakt erneut. Sie war fast schon dankbar dafür.

Ein Fehler…

„Du wohnst in diesem Schrein, oder?"

Kotori wandte schnell den Kopf und erkannte, dass sie in der Tat beim Togakushi-Schrein angekommen waren. Merkwürdig, wie schnell es gegangen war.

„Ja… ich lebe hier." Sie lächelte zaghaft. „Danke, dass du mich begleitet hast. Das war sehr nett von dir." Sie überlegte kurz. „Willst du… vielleicht kurz hereinkommen? Ich könnte uns etwas kochen…"

„Nein. Ich muss weiter."

„Oh. Na dann…" Sie verbeugte sich. „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!"

Als sie aufblickte, war er verschwunden.

Verwundert hielt Kotori nach ihm Ausschau. Vom Schrein aus konnte sie endlich die Sonne sehen, wie sie glühend hinter dem Horizont versank. Das Licht blendete. Kotori schirmte ihre Augen mit einer Hand ab und bemerkte gleichzeitig etwas weißes am Himmel aufblitzen. Ungläubig tat sie einen Schritt nach vorn. Konnte das…?

Ein weißer Schal, der im Wind flattert… oder strahlend weiße Flügel, die sich im roten Licht entfalten?

Nicht der Blick eines Menschen.

Aber vielleicht… der eines Engels?

-- Owari --


End file.
